The Lost Odyssey Collaboration
by Captain Wolf
Summary: The Lost Odyssey Collaboration is a collection of scenes from the game written by different authors here on FanFiction. Anyone is welcome to submit a piece. Details inside.
1. Ming and Jansen on the White Boa

The Lost Odyssey Collaboration is a collab of scenes from the game Lost Odyssey authored by different users here on . The scenes are in no particular order, but were written for fun just to see how many people we can involve and to see some of the most popular scenes on paper.

Anyone is welcome to join. If you are interested, see the Lost Odyssey forum Sarah's Notebook (link on my profile page).

Submission One

Author: Little Miss Cuteness

Lost Odyssey Collaboration

(White Boa, Queen's Room, Ming and Jansen first meet)

...

"Sorry gang!" Jansen murmured, smoothing his hair back, to ensure he looked as handsome as possible when he met the Queen of Numara. "I can't pass up an opportunity like this."

He made his way up the marble corridor to where the Queen, partially hidden by white veiled curtains, was playing a beautiful harp song. Jansen gazed at the voluptuous Queen with unguarded awe. Seth had been right; the Queen of Numara was leagues above the streetwalkers he was used to. If the Queen fell for him, he would be hero-worshipped by men everywhere.

He moved closer, her image, which had been obscured by the veils was fully exposed to him now. That outfit left nothing to the imagination. As she leaned over to pluck the harp strings with her delicate white fingers, he got a perfect view of her ethereal face, composed, but slightly forlorn as she played her music. He could see the glittering silver necklace, lying upon the smooth curve of her breasts, which alone must be worth more money than Jansen had ever seen in his life.

He had to charm her, or at least give it his best shot.

His cautious, but heavy steps alerted the Queen, and she hastily reached for the alarm lever.

"Wait, Your Highness!" Jansen cried, waving his arms pleadingly as he approached the Queen. "Please, I'm not dangerous, I swear."

She hesitantly withdrew her arm, folding her hands in her lap as she regarded him with masked thoughts.

He laid a hand on his chest, exhaling with a laugh of relief. "Phew, thank you so much. Uh, please, just don't call the guards yet?"

"Who are you?" The Queen demanded.

Jansen wouldn't allow himself to be deterred by her cool demeanour. It was understandable, considering he had just barged into her room, but he almost savoured the challenge.

After a moment's hesitation, Jansen flung himself into a bow, dropping to one knee as he spoke.

"I beg your forgiveness, Your Highness, for the sudden intrusion. Jansen Friedh, at your service. I am but a simple fool... drawn here by your lovely harp song." He kept his voice quite low. If he appeared to be unsure and unthreatening, the Queen was far more likely to be charmed.

"The White Boa is already underway, where did you come from?" She replied, her regal tone of voice failing to disguise her curiosity.

Jansen got to his feet, approaching as he began to work his charms on the radiant Queen. "Any man who heard such an enchanting melody would grow wings and fly to meet you. Land or sea, just so long as he found you."

He dropped to one knee before her, swiftly sweeping her slender hand into his one rough hand. "Like this," He pressed his lips to it tenderly, catching her in a gentle gaze. "Ah, I would very much like to know your name, Your Highness."

The Queen's rosebud mouth curved into a warm smile that reached her glowing violet eyes. "Ming, Ming Numara," she replied amicably.

"Such a lovely name," Jansen beamed. "And I've finally gotten to see you smile. Please, feel free to laugh at this simple fool." He lowered his gaze, hoping to seem unconfident and gentle. "Just seeing your smile has made it worth risking your wrath at my..." He gave a dramatic wince. "Uninvited presence."

"Is something the matter?"

He eyed her gentle expression a little deviously. "Forgive my impertinence, but even though your smile shines brightly, Your Majesty, I also see loneliness. Your harp song, you were playing earlier, feels the same." He couldn't keep a small grin from his face, betraying his joy at how well this was going. "It's as though it reflects your own heart."

"My... my heart?" Queen Ming murmured, placing a hand on her exposed chest. She seemed entranced by Jansen's words.

"When you play, the melody radiates kindness and warmth, but sometimes, it sinks into sorrow. That sorrow is what drove me to you..." He continued. Ming was enraptured, or at least seemed to be. Jansen kindled a small orb of magic energy within one palm, but shielded it from her eyes using his other hand, "...and sparked a desire to smooth it away." Jansen reached his hands out to her, the golden stars dancing from his palms, gliding through the air and enveloping the startled Queen with a glowing warmth.

"What is that?" She gasped softly.

Jansen got to his feet. "I shall heal your sorrow, please, trust me. If you remained here, your heart will only be stained with more sorrow."

Ming swayed on her stool, disorientated. "My heart? Stained with sorrow?"

She collapsed, but Jansen leaped forwards to catch her. He gazed down at the Queen's bewildered face as she lay cradled in his arms.

"Jansen, why did you really come? Oh..." With a small sigh, the magic overwhelmed her, and she fell unconscious.

Jansen paused for a moment, his eyes on her gentle porcelain face, her silky brown hair, down to her impressive chest.

He exhaled as he lifted her from the ground, his face bright with a triumphant grin. "Ahh, what a woman!"

He quickly rose, swinging round towards the large double doors.

Jansen grimaced at the deafening clanging that filled his ears as his clumsy movement caused the immense harp and stool to topple over.

"Argh, great, just great." He grumbled, hoping no one had heard it. He could easily find out if he just hopped over to the doors. A little eavesdropping wouldn't hurt anyone.

Jansen could hear raised voices on the other side of the door. The fool of a General was accusing Kaim and Seth of attempting to kidnap the Queen. Jansen glanced at the unconscious Queen in his arms. Clearly he couldn't join the others just yet, so he'd need to find an alternative escape route. He caught the sound of the General berating is men for opening the emergency hatch. They'd probably be okay out there, but Jansen needed to find this hatch.

Given the fact that the room, ornate as it was, was almost completely empty, it didn't take him long to find this hatch. Surprisingly though, it led to the engine room. Surely it would have been safer to have the Queen's emergency hatch lead to where help may be waiting, but it was better for Jansen that there was no one around.

He followed the corridor, but it led only to a dead end. "Well, I guess this is as good a place as any. There you go."

He gently lowered Ming onto the warm metal floor, gazing at her for only a second before a shrill tweeting noise caught his attention. He rose, following a small bird through clouds of steam as it flapped awkwardly towards an open window.

"Hey there, little guy," he smiled. "You lost? You're not chasing me too, are you? Whoa!"

Jansen threw his arm up quickly, his magic cooling a jet of steam before it melted the tiny bird. It fluttered off safely to freedom. Jansen sighed with relief as it sailed away. "Phew, close one!"

"You're quite kind, aren't you?" Came the wise, honest voice of Ming from behind him.

Jansen raised his eyebrows with surprise. He hadn't realised she was awake, how long had she been awake for? Never mind, time for his silver tongue to work its magic again.

"Ah, you're awake, Your Highness-" His words stopped short as he turned towards her, or attempted to. Jansen's feet, now solid stone, were sealed onto the metal flooring, and the magic induced effect was rising towards his knees.

Ming, who was still on the floor, had her arm raised, her hand shimmering with magic energy. Jansen was beginning to feel a little nervous. He had been sure that she was falling for him, but now she had tricked him, and he wasn't sure how far she was willing to go with this petrification spell.

He patted his legs, which were beginning to feel more numb and rigid by the second.

"Okay, this isn't funny. I need to get out of this!"

"You know, I was never really asleep," Ming told him with a mischievous smile as she swept gracefully to her feet.

"Huh?" This was a side of her he hadn't bargained on seeing. He might have even been able to enjoy it, had it not been for the fact that he was gradually turning into a garden ornament.

He almost toppled forwards as he tried to move.

"I couldn't trust your true intentions, so I tested you. I sincerely apologise," Ming continued, strolling slowly back and forth in front of him, oblivious to his state of near panic.

"Well, then would you do something about this, would ya?" He asked in exasperation.

"Not just now," she answered, resuming her regal, but still patient, tone of voice. "I am the Queen, after all, and I cannot just simply run away with you."

Jansen stared at her disbelievingly. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as she was him. He couldn't understand why she would turn down a chance at freedom to act instead as Kakanas' puppet.

"But that bastard, Kakanas, is taking advantage of you," he insisted fiercely. "You can't feel comfortable surrounded by these lunkheads, can you?"

"Even so, I cannot forsake my duties," she replied briskly. She turned to him, unable to keep the smile from her voice. "Your feet will be fine. Just remain here for a little while. Nothing higher will turn to stone."

"Gee, thanks for considering my... higher parts." He grinned.

Ming gave a light giggle, regarding him with the affectionate gazed he'd been hoping to coax from her earlier. "You finally sound more like yourself."

"Huh?" He responded, confused. She clearly was not as gullible as he had first thought. She'd seen through his flattery to the coarse young man underneath, but now she liked him more? It contradicted everything he'd ever learnt about women. But then, he had learned about most things about women from Ladies of the Night.

Perhaps there was something special about the Queen. It was confusing.

"Such insincerity reflects poorly on your true self." She finished.

"Phew, all that formal speech stuff was making my shoulders stiff anyway, but I'm all fired up now, my Queen. When I get out of this, I'll prove my sincerity to your heart's content," he grinned, pointing a finger at her smiling face. "Oh yeah, you can bet on it!"

Ming tilted her head, considering the stranger she had just met. It was refreshing to speak to someone like him, a little rough, but a kind-hearted individual nonetheless.

A bellowing voice broke into her contemplative thoughts.

"Your Majesty!"

They glanced up to see Kakanas sprinting towards them, arm outstretched, flanked by a few guards.

"Oh crap, this is so unfair!" Jansen panicked, thrashing about to try and free himself.

"Have you been harmed?" The General asked Ming. She replied that she had not, her warm gaze focused on Jansen as he pointlessly struggled against the spell which was mostly protecting him. If Kakanas and his men saw him as no threat then they had no reason to harm him.

Jansen, however was more concerned with his bad luck, and the ass-kicking Seth would give him when he was returned to the little group. He wouldn't be able to sit down for a week!


	2. Ending, Part One

The Lost Odyssey Collaboration is a collab of scenes from the game Lost Odyssey authored by different users here on FanFiction. The scenes are in no particular order, but were written for fun just to see how many people we can involve and to see some of the most popular scenes on paper.

Anyone is welcome to join. If you are interested, see the Lost Odyssey forum Sarah's Notebook (link on my profile page).

Submission Two (part one)

Author: -JansenFreidh827-

Lost Odyssey Collaboration

(The Ending, from the Tower of Mirrors Onward) (Part One)

* * *

The large ship slowly drifted its way towards a tall, white structure that resembled that of a bone, and had a white and blue fan-like configuration resting on the summit. Inside of the ship, the few people watching were silent. They were all quietly thinking about their journey, and how it all came down to the final battle in the Tower of Mirrors. The first to speak up was Kaim.

"We need to be prepared for the battle ahead," he said loudly, to gain everyone's attention. He turned to his two grandchildren. "Cooke, Mack; I don't think you should come with us. It'll be dangerous, and I can't take the chance of losing you both," Cooke snapped her head up to him.

"What? No! We're all in this together, Kaim!" She protested, stomping her foot. "It's because of him that Mom's dead. We're not going to back out now!" Mack nodded silently behind her. Kaim looked at his granddaughter. She opened her mouth as though to whine more.

"Fine, you can come," Kaim cut her off before she started. Cooke smiled triumphantly.

"Wait a second," Came an unwanted voice. "Shouldn't we like, say who will be fighting or what? Because won't it be a little difficult to have everyone killing one enemy at once? I, for one, do not want to be hit by friendly fire," Jansen sidestepped in front of Kaim. Kaim avoided his gaze, sighing.

"We need every chance we can get to bring down Gongora. Stop complaining and sit down!" Seth said commandingly. Jansen rolled his eyes and sat back down, mumbling something.

"We're coming in on her. We'll have to submerge to enter," Sed interrupted. "Are we all ready? Once we enter, we're not coming back out," Jansen opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Tolten's eyes widened and he sat down onto a nearby stair. Seth met everyone's gaze, coming lastly to Kaim. She nodded. He mirrored her in response.

"We're ready. Bring us in," Kaim said. Sed nodded, beginning to press several lighted buttons before finally cranking down a lever. The ship's nose came apart, folding under the ship before it dove under the surface. Kaim closed his eyes, exhaling once before opening them again. He stood standing with his arms crossed, watching as they slowly entered a bright white and narrow tunnel near the bottom of the Tower. Several creases lined the tunnelvertically, making it seem as though the tunnel was made of several hundred joints. Finally, the Nautilus neared the end of the tunnel, entering what looked like a tall and wide palace room filled with water. It had what resembled a winding staircase rising up in the middle of the room. The staircase had several pieces of what could have been metal stretching from it to the walls, supporting the room. Sed maneuvered the ship around the tall white winding structure, while gradually rising towards the surface of the room. The group admired the beauty of the room, watching wide-eyed, capturing the peace of the moment.

The ship, almost to the end of the large room, began to bring the nose back up to the front of the ship. The room above had large purple gears emanating from it, as though someone was putting on a light show up above. When the Nautilus was back into it's normal surface mode, Sed cranked up the power and the ship shot up to the room above, breaking through the surface. The room was wide and empty, with naught but a single blue platform in the shape of a circle, and a large gear on one far side of it that was constantly turning. Kaim, looking out the ship and onto the circular platform ahead, saw a single man waiting for them as he turned to face the ship. Sed had turned off the ship. Everyone was silent. Although they weren't able to hear him well, nearly everyone knew what the man was saying.

"They're here," Gongora said with a simple chuckle.

* * *

The group approached Gongora in a triangular formation, with Kaim near the front and Sed and the kids bringing up the rear on either side. The group stayed silent. Cooke and Mack glared at the immortal man in anger. Tolten readied his sword, while Sed stared silently behind, seemingly relaxed. Jansen clenched his fist in anger, although the immortals stayed completely calm. Kaim broke the silence by swinging out his sword and pointing it at the man.

"Gongora!" He said in anger. Gongora merely smirked with an intimidating yet slightly crazed look in his eyes. Behind him, the large gears began to turn faster and a white light shone blindingly towards the group. Kaim gave the man a confused look before he heard a cry from behind him.

"Whoa, whoa!" Cooke exclaimed, looking down to her clothes that had begun to sizzle as white smoke rose from them. "What's happening?!" She exclaimed as Mack behind her madly watched as smoke rose from his hands.

"Whoa… What the…?" Said Sed in confusion watching his wrinkled hand as well.

"Everyone--!" Sarah said, whipping around to look at all of the mortals.

"What's going on?" Seth asked, doing the same. Jansen looked around at all the mortals he smelt something hot.

"Hm? Something's burning…" He looked down to his sizzling clothes.

"Ah, it's me! Over here!" He yelled, madly patting his clothes. Tolten said nothing but merely stared in horror as his sword seemed to be rusting in seconds before his eyes.

Kaim looked at the group, then back at Gongora who had the same triumphant look in his eyes.

"Stay out of the light! Get out!" He yelled to the mortals.

"Come on, hurry!" The mortals exclaimed as they ran out of the light, grabbing and yanking each other out of the light. Meanwhile Gongora stood laughing to himself.

"Time has returned to us!" He yelled.

"Kaim… Do you feel it?" asked Seth.

"It feels different. The force that pervades my body is from our world," He said. Ming whipped around to look at Jansen, who was calming the children down. He gave her a sad look. She returned a distressed look, exhaling sharply.

"We're not letting you get away, Gongora!" Kaim yelled, pointing his sword at the man once again.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere! There is no better place for me to fight immortals than here," Gongora said.

"What?" Kaim asked quietly.

"In this light, it is like being a part of our own world. Here, beyond the mirrors, time flows normally. We are no longer immortal. In this light, one could say 'death lives'."

"Oh, that's so stupid," Jansen cut in. "'Death lives'." He said, imitating Gongora's voice.

"But Grand Staff has fallen!" Kaim yelled, keeping his blade up.

"What's left for you?"

"You do not understand." Gongora said with a chuckle. "I have conquered Uhra and vanquished Gohtza. This magic-energy will be enough to annihilate the Queen of Numara and gain the throne of the Gods!" Gongora yelled, bringing his staff up triumphantly.

"If that's the only answer you've come to after a millennium, there's no future for you!" Gongora laughed, throwing his head back.

"What would it be like to die after living a millennium?" He said.

"First, I shall deal with you who stand in my way. Then, I shall destroy these cursed mirrors!" He swung his hand in front of him. He slowly brought it down, closing his eyes, as though focusing. He then opened them and swung his staff in front of him with a grunt. Three gears imprinted on the floor quickly spun towards each other, making one large circle. Slowly, a large black creature began to rise out of the orange gear.

"This light that leads us to our death is now the source of life for a mighty beast." He said. "This great beast, born of powerful magic energy- do you think your puny magic can possibly defeat it?" He said. The creature was huge, towering over the group. It blocked the light from reaching them, allowing the mortals to join them again.

Kaim and the immortals readied their weapons; the mortals followed suit. Kaim ran at the beast, jumping up to it and swinging his sword around. It slammed against the creature's floating leg, damaging it but only slightly. Seth did the same, jumping up higher and hitting towards the center of the beast.

"Why isn't it defending?" She asked. Cooke quickly was casting a magic defense spell. Jansen shrugged, swinging his staff around and landed it on the ground in front of him. With a grunt, his thrust his hand towards the beast and fire briefly engulfed the creature. His smiled triumphantly, but the fire cleared, leaving the creature seeming more powerful than before. Gongora laughed, throwing his head back.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do? This 'Luminous Magic Beast', can absorb all or your puny magic!" Jansen growled.

"Then what do I do?!" he yelled. Sighing in defeat, he quickly cast a Powerus spell on Kaim, and then Seth in close succession. "It's up to you, Kaim! Go get 'em!" Jansen said. Ming cast Powerus spells on Mack and Tolten as well. The four physical attackers all ran forward to hit the beast.

* * *

"What is it doing? Why isn't it attacking us?" asked Mack after they had attacked the magic beast repeatedly.

"I say take advantage of this moment of silence," said Jansen, running forward to hit the beast with his staff. Suddenly, the beast reared up as two balls of light appeared on either side of it. Two beams shot out of them, lining the party's feet.

"It was charging power from the light," said Kaim, in realization. "Quick, move!" He began to say before magic-energy shot out of the lines beneath them. The attack left the group on the ground.

"You're no match for my magic-energy!" Gongora said with triumphant laughter. Kaim growled at Gongora as he ran at the beast, holding his sword out in anger.

* * *

The magic creature, defeated, dissolved into the air like all other defeated monsters did, leaving an angry Gongora staring at the worn out party.

"Don't underestimate our 1000 years," Kaim said. Gongora glared at the four immortals in silence.

"Don't forget. You're no different than us," said Seth.

"Yes. You're fear of death exists here just like ours," Sarah added. Gongora chuckled yet again.

"Me? I am fearful?"

"Your desire for some grand 'Throne of the Gods' shows your fear!" Ming said. Gongora threw his head back in crazed and winded laughter.

"Nonsense!" Gongora yelled. "I do not fear death! Death fears my existence as a god!" He laughed loudly before stopping abruptly. "Are you fools ready to battle this God?" He thrust his staff up in the air as a bright purple light shone brightly from it, engulfing himself.

"Just when you think you've seen everything…" Jansen said to himself. Cooke and Mack trembled in fear and surprise. Tolten gasped and began to back away. Suddenly, the light disappeared. Gongora was floating in the air above the immortals, and was in a completely black skin. He then had four arms and a new, black staff that seemed to resemble a darker version of the Tower of Mirrors itself. He laughed, his distorted voice echoing throughout the room. Kaim, Seth, Ming and Sarah all watched Gongora, ready to defeat him even if he was a different form. Seth moved first, bringing her sword out behind her and running at Gongora.

"Hey! W-we gotta do something!" Jansen stuttered, backing out of the light. The mortals nodded. Seth was about to hit Gongora when he thrust his staff out, and a sudden jolt of magic energy sent the party on their backs.

"Hah!" Sed yelled, bringing down his arm. He thrust it into the air, casting a spell. Four green shields appeared over the party all at once, protecting them. Kaim and Seth once again ran at Gongora, hitting him with all their power. Gongora than thrust his staff again into the air. A dark cloud appeared above the party, and a trail of dust flew into each member's body as they all were turned to stone.

"Ah!" Tolten said in surprise, watching them. He clenched his fist in front of him, focusing what magic-energy he had. "Ha!" He said, waving his arm as the four immortals were reverted back to their normal selves. The four continued to attack Gongora with all their power. Gongora then thrust his arm out towards the party. A bright red light appeared, and the protective wall between Kaim and Seth and the back row, Ming and Sarah, was destroyed.

"I'm in this too!" Mack cried out, and began casting a spell.

"Let's go!" He yelled to himself. The wall soon was restored fully as Mack fell onto his knees, having used all of his magic energy. Gongora frowned at the mortals' interference.

I shall destroy your weak mortals after I have eliminated all of you," Gongora said, looking to the party.

"Eliminate this!" Seth said, bringing her sword down onto Gongora's stomach. Gongora grunted, and, straightening up, began to cast a familiar spell. He wrenched his arms back and then pointed them at the party. A flash of different colors slammed into the party, and then brightly illuminated the room. It left the entire party with a single strand of energy left.

"Wait! Don't worry, I'll heal you!" exclaimed Cooke, finding her entry point into the battle. A green light enveloped the immortals as they were all brought up to full strength. Gongora began to growl, and focused his magic-energy.

"He's focusing his power to use a strong move, one I think we are familiar with," said Kaim. "We need to finish him off, now!" Gongora yelled as he unleashed his most powerful spell. Dark, red cloud appeared over the group as hundreds of red hot meteors crashed down onto the immortals. They slammed into the ground, hitting the four. The power was too much for the immortals, and they all collapsed onto the floor. Gongora laughed triumphantly.

"Not if I can help it!" Jansen yelled. He swung his staff around, and then pointed it and his hand at the group. "Oookay!" He yelled to himself. Gongora grunted in defeat as the immortals rose again, enveloped by white and green lights. Jansen nodded at the revived party. They turned back to Gongora, who was now facing the mirrors. He seemed to be absorbing the magic energy as red lines began to form on him. He turned around and faced the party, filled with seemingly unlimited power. The man laughed triumphantly.

"What's going on with his power?!" Seth said in shock.

"It's no use!" said Tolten. "We'll never win unless we block the power from the mirrors!"

"Damn it," Sed cursed. Jansen suddenly whipped around towards them with a gasp.

"That's it!" He said. "Hm… Well, if that's the case then…" Jansen began running towards the outer edge of the mirrors.

"Jansen! Jansen!" Mack and Cooke yelled in unison. He stopped right at the mirrors.

"Okay… Here we go," He muttered to himself, forming a dark barrier around himself. He grunted as he walked in front of the light, covering his face.

"Jansen!" Kaim grunted.

"No, Jansen!" Ming called out to him. Jansen thrust his hands out in front of him.

"Everyone- Everyone help! Help- block the light!" He strained to say.

"Aye aye, sir!" Cooke saluted him.

"I'm in this too, come on!" Mack said.

"You got it. Works for me!" Sed called, holding his fist in front of him.

"Let's do it!" Tolten said, and they nodded to each other before running to join Jansen. The five mortals strained against the light, giving what power they had to block it from Gongora.

"Hurry!" Jansen strained, pulling away from the light. "Take down Gongora before it's too late- Augh!" The light sent out a small blast, pushing back the group. They all strained to block it.

"Do what Jansen says!" Kaim commanded, turning to face each immortal. "We have to take Gongora down, now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Seth said, running to Gongora. She jumped up and brought her sword down onto his shoulder as hard as she could. She jumped back, flipping through the air and landing on her feet. Kaim ran forward like she did, jumping up and slashing Gongora up from his waist. The man, immortal as he was, didn't bleed but still felt the pain. He thrusted his staff in front of him as a blast of fire shot towards Kaim. Reacting quickly, Ming threw her arms out and a barrier formed in front of Kaim. The fire hit the barrier and went right around it, evaporating into the air behind Kaim. Sarah used the same spell, shooting flames at Gongora. They enveloped him in an instant.

"You can't defeat us, Gongora," Kaim said. Gongora cried out in anger. "We are just as immortal as you," Gongora unleashed his most powerful spells, attacking the party with all of his strength.

* * *

Weakened, and having used all of his magic energy, Gongora's form evaporated in a bright white light. He fell to the ground, weakened. Turning around, he began to limp his way towards the dark barrier blocking the light. Seth ran towards him, holding out her sword.

"Ah, augh!" Gongora cried out as Seth's sword sent him flying onto his back.

"We did it!" Seth said triumphantly.

"Serves you right! You freak!" Sed snapped, smirking to himself. Kaim silently walked towards the powerless Gongora and pointed his sword at him.

"

Jansen, that's enough!" He said after a moment. "Drop the barrier!"

"I'm trying, but- something's not- I'm not sure what's wrong, I-" Jansen stuttered in confusion.

"It won't go away!" Cooke cried out, running to the barrier. She began to bang her hand on the wall.

"What's going on?" Tolten said. "We can't get out!" He began to bang his hand on the barrier as well. The immortals ran to the barrier, dropping their weapons and banging on the wall.

"It's magic-energy," Sarah said. "The magic-energy that formed the barrier! It's caused the power to increase!" She yelled out loud to the party. "It's eating through!" She moaned after a moment.

"This is bad," Kaim said. "Time is moving faster!" Sarah moaned and continued to bang on the barrier.

"What do we do?" Ming asked. Cooke and Mack were banging on the wall together. Tolten was staring at the light from the mirrors as Sed attempted to kick his way through. Without answering Ming, Kaim picked up his sword and began to hit the barrier. Seth picked up her weapon and did the same, whilst Ming began to cast a spell on it. The spell did nothing and the swords just bounced back off. Suddenly, a familiar white smoke began to rise from Jansen's arms.

"No, no, no," Jansen said, looking at him arms as they begun to burn. "It's happening again!"

"Not again!" Tolten said in fright.

"Looks like we're going to be mummies before we even get our clothes," Sed said, rubbing his chin. Tolten went back to pounding his fist on the magic barrier, grunting each time he hit it.

"Kaim, Sarah!" Cooke cried out, holding her brother up. "Help us!"

"Kaim! Kaim, the children!" Sarah cried out. Kaim jammed his sword into the wall as Sarah began to cry. Seth slowly stopped using her sword and dropped it to the ground, pressing up against the wall in front of Sed and Tolten. Slowly, the mortals began to fall to their knees.

"Ming…" Jansen coughed. He was on his knees, holding himself up with his hands. "I think this is the end," He strained. Ming stopped casting the spell, dropping her staff. She looked at Jansen for a moment, and then began to look around the barrier, pushing against it.

"No! You can't leave me like this," She said. She was panting, pushing against the barrier with her hands.

"I'm so glad I met you," Jansen said. "You made a guy like me feel like an honorable man," He paused to cough. "If only- for a little while," He couldn't get everything out in one sentence.

"No! You have to get out," Ming said.

"I don't think… That's gonna happen…" Jansen continued to cough uncontrollably.

"Jansen," Ming began to cry.

Kaim strained with his sword, then finally yanked it out of the barrier.

"Cooke! Mack! Get up!" Sarah said. Kaim dropped his sword, seeing his dying grandchildren.

"Cooke! Mack!" He yelled. Mack slowly lifted his head.

"I can't. I can't move…" Mack said, dropping his head again.

"We'll- We'll be okay," Cooke said. She gulped, her throat dry.

"Mommy's waiting for us," Mack said softly. Cooke nodded.

"I'm sure we'll see her in the aurora," She continued.

"Don't talk like that!" Sarah screamed.

"No!" Kaim stared at his helpless young children, unable to do anything.

Tolten noticed Sed coughing and straining. He left the barrier's wall and crawled to Sed. He held onto his sides and began to try and hold him up.

"Sed," He strained. "Get up," He tried to pull his arm.

"I can't move anymore- Your Graceness," Sed coughed, twisting up to look at the young king. "I'm older- than you- you know," He stopped between words to swallow.

"Sed!" Seth called out. The man slowly turned to his mother on the other side of the barrier.

"… Momma…" He said after a moment. "It looks like… I'm going before you," He said.

"Stop talking like that!" Seth said angrily, banging her first on the barrier.

Ming was crying, pressing her hands up against the wall. Jansen crawled over to her and tried to stand using the barrier as support.

"Declaring my love… To you at the end, before dying… Noble, isn't it?" Jansen coughed. "I… always wanted to play the dying hero, but- really, not really! I- I don't feel good," He said, now standing. Ming stood up as well to meet him, still crying, unable to speak. "Any thoughts?" Jansen moved his hand in front of hers. She did the same with the other hand.

"Jansen," She moaned, sobbing. Jansen took a breath before continuing.

"I- love you, Ming," He said sadly. "Augh…" He softly grunted, losing consciousness. He slowly left the barrier's wall and Ming, falling onto his back.

"No!" Ming screamed, crying uncontrollably. "Can't we do something, Kaim?!" Sarah cried, watching her unconscious children. "What would we tell Lirum? She wanted us to take care of them!" Kaim didn't answer, but instead watched his children.

"Hang on, Sed!" Tolten strained, holding up the old man.

"Lemme go," Sed twisted around to yank Tolten's arm from him. "I can't hang on anymore. I can't…" He fell from Tolten's hand. Tolten watched the man in silent sadness. He looked up to Seth, but instead saw someone else rising behind her. He gasped, stepping back in surprise.

"It's Gongora!" He yelled.

"What?!" Kaim yelled, whipping around. He saw the immortal man, slowly getting to his feet. He stood, but rocked back and forth.

"I… Have won." Gongora said, nearly falling to the side.

"What do you mean?" Kaim demanded.

"Do you want to save them?" Gongora asked. "Break the mirrors! Do it yourselves!" Kaim ran forward, skidding to a stop at Gongora's staff, snatching it up and holding it out next to him.

"Yes…" Gongora said, interrupting Kaim. "That's right! Use that and destroy the mirrors! But after you do so, we will never be able to return! My time has come! Ha!" Gongora said, throwing his fist into the air. Kaim hesitated with the staff, listening to Gongora. "Grand Staff was not my only weapon! I have prepared storage tanks of energy everywhere! And with its power, I shall control the world!" Gongora continued to laugh uncontrollably, putting his hands to his head and rocking back and forth, as though he were insane. "I shall lock your memories away! For all eternity!" The man's crazed and thunderous laugh echoed throughout the room. Finally Seth couldn't take it anymore. She began to run at Gongora.

"You bastard!" She screamed, hitting Gongora and pushing him back. "Kaim! Break the mirrors!"

"Seth!" Kaim called out. Seth strained and grunted, holding Gongora in his spot.

"Kaim, hurry!" She screamed. Kaim took a few steps forward, then yelled as he threw the staff at the mirrors.

The staff crashed into the glass, and it instantly shattered. Bright light shone from the broken mirrors. Kaim stared at the light, intrigued. Then, the barrier next to him disappeared. Jansen fell into Ming, and Sarah caught Cooke and Mack in her arms. Kaim ran forward, getting both Tolten and Sed in his arms and pushing them to safety. Seth strained, beginning to push Gongora into the light. Kaim looked up from Sed and Tolten, watching her. She reared back her fist and punched Gongora.

"I'll be seein' ya!" She said, turning her head to Kaim. "We're going back first!" Sed looked up and gasped. His mother turned and gave him a smile, but her expression grew sad. She turned back to Gongora and continued shoving him into the light.

"No!" Gongora screamed. "Stop!"

"Seth!" Kaim called to her. Seth grunted as she pushed the protesting man into the light, and then, after pausing a moment, walked in herself as well.

"Seth!" Ming called out. Jansen watched in silence. Tolten watched calmly next to Sed.

"No, Seth…" Sarah said, holding up Cooke and Mack who were only beginning to wake.

"Momma…?" Sed said. He held out his hand, moaning in sadness. The outer rims of the mirror shattered, and the bright light enveloped the entire room before disappearing, leaving nothing but pieces of light falling around the group.

Jansen strained to get up as Ming used a healing spell, helping him to his feet.

"It's okay. You're alright." She said as he got stood up straight. He nodded to her. "Just breathe, it's all right,"

"I don't think she should stay here any longer," Jansen said.

"Let's go," Kaim said softly after a moment.

"Yeah, right," Jansen said to himself. Sed walked forward, looking up at his ship and staring at it without a word. Tolten came up behind him and put his hand on his back. Sed looked at him once, then continued forward. Tolten followed him. Jansen paused to put his arm around Ming's back, and she leaned onto his shoulder. Sarah began walking the children towards the ship. Kaim stopped and turned around, looking once more at the empty room. Sarah noticed him and left the children to stand next to him.

"Seth…" She said quietly as the rest of the group walked towards the ship, leaving behind the once-immortal pirate.

* * *

Whoo! You have no idea how long that took me. It was VERY hard, but I think it came out okay. It was hard to include everything. This is part 1 of the ending, so stick around for part 2!

-JansenFriedh827-


End file.
